


化龙

by shekelash



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, The Farseer Trilogy AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>六大公国对掠海而来的奥创机器人束手无策。在格雷戈公爵的建议下，安东尼国王带领一支精技小组深入大陆西部寻找传说中的古灵从此杳无音信。十个月后，卫队长史蒂夫终于找到了国王的踪迹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	化龙

**Author's Note:**

> 刺客正传AU，剧情有部分照着走，我也觉得不太妥，大家真觉得不妥我会删除。  
> 另外有一点不含感情但实际上的Steve Rogers/Gregory Stark

史蒂夫连续挥剑砍断树枝藤蔓，在无边无际的茂密枝叶里开辟出可供一人行进的道路。丛林的湿气让他手心打滑，不得不干脆用布条把长剑绑在手上。他尽量不想把愤怒和挫败表现出来，但显然没成功，除了固定汇报，属下们刻意与他保持距离，只沉默地任凭他把一腔怨气发泄在挡道的植物上。  
这种枯燥的体力运动无法阻止他胡乱思考，尤其是他的国王已经失踪了四个月的情况下。  
六大公国正岌岌可危。近几年掠海而来的奥创机器人让整个王国束手无策。它们简直神乎其技地操纵器械，让王国的汽船沉没，火炮爆炸，甚至令装置假肢或其他机械辅助器的村民丧失理智，成为杀死亲人的屠夫。为此所有军队换回老式长枪长剑弓弩作标准装备，沿海城市几乎在一夜之间倒退回冷兵器时代。但灾难远未终结，奥创机器人袭击海岸线的频率越来越频繁，规模越来越大，他们并不占领城市，毫无人性的叛民却如瘟疫般扩散。在对方压倒性的火力面前军队节节败退，眼看公鹿堡也将被战争的硝烟席卷。  
他再度挥剑，还体贴地把断枝往旁边拨开。  
他肩负着使命。在公鹿堡风雨飘摇的当下，波兹夫人无力组织大规模搜索。史蒂夫挑选了三位队员同行：火眼金睛的弓箭手、擅长潜入的自由搏击专家、天生神力的战士。他们都是坚毅可靠的伙伴，有过数次出生入死的经验，也不会被连续几个月甚至几年一无所获的绝望感击败。但队伍行进速度仍大幅落后于预期，这让他极为恼火，又毫无办法。因为搜索队里硬挤进了一位公爵。  
格雷戈公爵是比安东尼国王早二十分钟出生的双胞兄弟，从母亲那里继承了内陆法洛公国的爵位，一位精技狂热者。他并非娇生惯养之辈，但也不可能像其他成员那样完成高负荷的行军，为了迁就他的步行能力团队耗费了不少时间。热月的暑气自脚底蒸腾，消耗着他们的体力，公爵粗重的脚步声与呼吸声从身后传来，令史蒂夫更加烦躁。  
何况他有充分的理由迁怒于公爵。安东尼国王正是听从了他的建议，在春季离开公鹿堡前往西方寻找击败奥创的方法。半个月后从群山王国传来消息，他和他的精技小组在那里短暂休整后就前往雨野原，寻找通往古灵国度的秘密路径。之后四个月过去了，他们再无一丝音信。

远方传来一阵急促尖锐的鸟叫。史蒂夫认得这是先行探路的鹰眼克林特在模仿游隼警告的鸣叫声。他习惯用这种方法来指示方向、传递信息，通常只有3、5声，视情况而定。而这次鸣叫却持续了好一会，让史蒂夫一下绷紧了神经。他立即指示由索尔继续护送公爵，自己与娜塔莎加快脚步向鹰眼警示的方向前进。  
有那么几分钟史蒂夫只顾埋头往前赶，思绪却杂乱纷扰。搜索队沿着国王小组的路线到达群山王国后，格雷戈公爵花了三天时间与学者交谈、研究地理资料，整理出一条国王可能会选择的路线。虽然团队仍不十分信任公爵，但也实在无计可施。他们沿着宝石河逆流而上，穿越雨野原，绕过无名山脉，最后进入一片没标注在地图上的丛林。一路上他们确实找到了些疑似精技小组经过的蛛丝马迹。但随着搜索深入，他们开始踏足连地图都笼统概括语焉不详的那些地方后，就彻底失去了国王的踪迹。  
鹰眼的这声鸣叫恐怕是一周来第一个有价值的信息。  
史蒂夫重重踏过腐叶覆盖的泥泞土地，间或机械地劈砍开道，娜塔莎沉默地随在他身边，身手灵活地寻找捷径，视野在他们面前逐渐开阔起来。  
前方似是一片漫无边际的仙境。他们身后的树木紧密地挨排在一起遮蔽天空，面前的橡树却悠闲地舒展着树冠，阳光穿过沙沙作响的枝叶，婆娑地落在地面上。脚下草地郁郁葱葱，氤氲间点缀着花白相间的花朵。不远处是一座古朴的带翼动物黑色石像，安静地伏卧。最不可思议的则是橡树林内清爽宜人的气候，微风拂面，沁人心脾。  
此处无疑有魔力加护。说不定他们已经进入古灵的国度。  
他们又往前急奔了一段，四周石像逐渐增多。这些石像大小不一，最小也一人多高。他们多是蜷伏在地的姿势，刀工也颇为豪放，只能勉强分辨他们的双翼、脖颈与卷起的长尾，不知是种什么生物。娜塔莎忽地向他使个眼色，史蒂夫循着视线也望过去，赫然看见有个人正低着头，盘腿坐在石像边一动不动。史蒂夫小心地走近几步，对方毫无反应。他认识这个鬓角花白不苟言笑的男人——格雷戈公爵把精技小组献给国王时他站在公爵右后方，国王离开公鹿堡时他骑在第一匹马上。  
史蒂夫的心忽然狂跳起来。  
恰在此刻游隼的鸣叫于西南方再次响起，一声快过一声。史蒂夫无须思索这些讯息的含义，鹰眼一定是找到国王了。两人沿着声音的源头在橡树与石像中穿行，大概又越过了一、两个精技小组成员。但他浑然不觉，甚至连娜塔莎什么时候离开他身边也没发现。他思绪乱得厉害，即激动喜悦，又隐隐担忧，每次心跳都重重砸在他胸腔里、鼓膜边，然后万事万物在他看到克林特，以及克林特身边男子的背影时，安静下来。  
“陛下！”史蒂夫惊喜地喊着，大步飞奔，在男子有些木然的转身之际一把抱住对方，余光瞥见克林特默默地退开了。他的手拍了拍国王的后背，故意将动作做得粗鲁豪迈，就像一个就别重逢的普通朋友那样，却又像贪恋着什么似的不舍得松开手。这很逾礼，史蒂夫知道，但一切都熟悉得那么理所当然，国王的气息、体温、甚至嵌进臂弯的角度，好像和他启程离开公鹿堡的那个早上没有分别。好像他们只是参加了一场狩猎，他追逐着猎物深入丛林，而史蒂夫找到了他。  
史蒂夫找到了他的国王。  
但他的国王一动不动。  
国王垂着双手，没有热情地回应，没有尴尬地挣脱，甚至没有因为史蒂夫过于用力地拥抱而抱怨。什么也没有。这让史蒂夫有些狐疑地松开他，稍微撤后了半步好看看他的脸，双手却舍不得似的扔搭在对方肩头。  
眼前的人毫无疑问是他的国王，却又似乎没有一处是他的国王。  
史蒂夫花了一会才反应过来。这个男人缺乏所有安东尼国王的顾盼神采。那些灵动的狡黠的骄傲的甚至执拗的尖利的城府的光芒统统消失了，他的蓝眼睛那么深邃，却一片虚无。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问着，等待着。  
他花了很久才等到托尼动了动嘴唇，似不可闻地回答：“史蒂夫。”  
“哦，是的。”史蒂夫再度用整个身体包裹住他，虽然满腹疑问却仍喜出望外地喃喃自语，“谢天谢地，是我，是我，史蒂夫。”  
但托尼不再说话了，他动了动身体，沉默地催促史蒂夫放开了他，重新转回身面对身边的石像，伸手按在细致的鳞片之上，好像有一种不可见的力量在驱策着他。  
史蒂夫这才看清石像的全貌。它有一艘战舰大小，是条收拢翅膀，盘起长尾，将头埋进前爪的石龙。工匠似乎在它身上倾注了特别的心血，他的骨络、肌肉、皮肤纹理、甚至紧闭双眼的睫毛都精雕细琢，一丝不苟。  
“他们成功了！看看这些，”格雷戈公爵边说边来到他们身边，兴奋地张开双手示意着，全然没有注意到史蒂夫正偏过头微微眯起双眼，评估着他的话。“古灵。就和群山王国宴会厅外走廊上的旧挂毯织得一模一样。他们照做了，他们成功了！”  
这让史蒂夫更加警觉。从一开始他就不赞成信任这位公爵。什么传说里的古灵，什么偶然发现的古籍，什么精心培养的精技小组，所有的一切都凑巧得像个阴谋，逼迫托尼孤身一人跟着那群来历不明的魔法师来这里寻找虚无缥缈的神明。  
他一个箭步迈到格雷戈面前扯着衣领将他提离地面。他比托尼更健硕一些，这让史蒂夫臂膀上的青筋危险地爆起。“你的人对托尼做了什么？”  
格雷戈面色如常。“或许你应该问，为了唤醒古灵他们愿意付出什么？队长。”

搜索小队已经检查过四周，索尔开始准备驻扎，娜塔莎与克林特则隐入丛林守护国王与精技小组的安全。史蒂夫不太甘愿地跟随格雷戈感觉巡视了这块林地。他清楚对方在故意挑战他的耐心，但他确实忍耐住了。一直以来他毫不掩饰自己对公爵的不信任。这是理所当然的。霍华德国王将王冠传给了二王子安东尼后格雷戈就搬到法洛领地去了。那里本来就是整个六大公国的粮仓，在公爵的经营下更加富庶繁荣。尤其是一直以来国家政策致力于推动六大公国科技发展，而奥创机器人的出现进一步损害了国王的权威。  
史蒂夫知道不少贵族正私下议论着如果由格雷戈领导六大公国，将都城迁往法洛就能避开奥创的进攻。正在在沿海公国与内陆公国因战事面临分裂之时，睽违公鹿堡十年之久的格雷戈公爵救世主降临般站到了国王一边，并带来了对抗奥创的方法。他说从古籍里发现了关于古灵的确切线索，同时献上精心训练的精技小组以帮助国王寻找并唤醒古灵。  
六大公国的诞生故事里确实有相当一部分提到史塔克家族卓越的精技天赋以及睿智国王与古灵缔结盟约的传说，但从没任何迹象表示安东尼国王持有这种能力。史蒂夫觉得当时托尼一定极为绝望才会同意带领这支小组前往群山后方。毕竟撇开兄弟俩的恶劣关系与微妙的王位争夺不谈，他本人非常厌恶魔法。  
他们已经依次检视了五名精技小组成员，而最后一人也近在眼前。这位红发女子和她的同伴们一样，呼吸微弱，脸色苍白得几乎透明，呆滞地倚靠着石料，好像要将自己与石龙融为一体。而那条蜷伏石龙的肌理却酷似水波流动，被穿越树荫的阳光一照，熠熠生辉。  
其中的古怪之处显而易见：所有这片林地的上百条石龙都被日晒雨淋得面目模糊，却只有托尼与精技小组身边的七条栩栩如生。  
“他们正在唤醒石龙。”  
公爵满意地点点头。  
“所以，我那不成气的弟弟选的情人也倒不是傻瓜。别，队长…”公爵不耐烦地挥挥手，打断了史蒂夫的辩解，“…别装模作样了，好像你们那些眉来眼去的小动作还不够明显似的。用不着这样看着我，我对你们的事不感兴趣，也不打算透露给别人。比起我来，更应该担心怎么样在公共场合抑制一下你们令人作呕的热恋眼神吧。”  
“你不打算透露给别人？”史蒂夫怀疑地问道。  
公爵停下脚步，直直地凝视中有史蒂夫看不穿的奇怪情绪。“无论你信不信，我不会背叛安东尼。”  
史蒂夫不知道怎么回答好，只好任凭长长的沉默笼罩了他们。两人无言地又走了一段，公爵突然又开口了。“那么精技，你了解多少。”  
“远见女王的火网小组？”史蒂夫想了想，又补充道：“可那是小孩子的睡前故事。”  
“是建立在史实基础上的过度演绎。远见女王真正的才能是她的远见，在她的时代里，精技人材不论出身。而她本身的精技天赋在史塔克家族历代国王中并不出众，很有可能还比不上我安东尼。”  
“托尼没有精技能力！”  
“不，他当然有。”公爵嗤之以鼻，“我和他从娘胎里就作伴了，你又认识他多久呢？如果精技真的是无稽之谈，他又怎么会被我怂恿？”  
史蒂夫知道他是对的。托尼总是坚决得有些固执，不会被任何人的花言巧语打动。  
“他曾经连接过我。”公爵点了点自己的太阳穴，“他钻进这里，命令我放开那只猫，他迫使我用柳叶刀划伤手掌，把血擦在白衬衣上。而我最恨弄脏自己的衣服。这是我第一次见识到精技的力量，六岁。”  
史蒂夫没作声。  
“一旦亲身体会过你就很难忘记它了。可很久以前精技就在民间被禁止了，到霍华德时代甚至整个公鹿堡都找不到一个真正能控制、使用精技的人。幸好国王的法令在内陆公国不会被严格执行，我在法洛找到了几个精技传人，斯特兰奇——头发花白那个男人——是个了不起的精技师傅，训练了我的精技小队。唯独没法训练我。”公爵遗憾地耸了耸肩，“我猜是我没遗传到史塔克家族的精技天赋吧。”  
他说得轻松，史蒂夫却不这么认为。格雷戈竞争意识强烈，多半为此事心有不甘了很多年。就像是为了证明他的猜想，公爵又继续说道：“结果有天赋的安东尼对奥创束手无策，没天赋的我却找到了唤醒古灵的方法。”  
“什么方法。”  
什么方法撷取了这些人的生气，什么方法能让托尼对他无动于衷？  
“当然是精技。”  
史蒂夫对格雷戈的故作姿态忍无可忍，猛踹对方膝盖内窝，看着他洋洋得意的面孔砸进草地。“所以，”他冷冷地俯视公爵，“说具体点，大人。”  
公爵竟然没有气恼。他稀松平常地坐直身子，朝旁边吐了口唾沫。  
“你也看到了，古灵不过是些有魔法的石龙，不会走动，不会飞翔，更不会替你去对抗奥创。所谓睿智国王与古灵签订盟约不过是个传说，实际上他用精技驱动它们杀敌。”  
就好象托尼用精技驱动格雷戈伤害自己。  
“那托尼和你的人为什么各个半死不活的样子。”  
“因为精技能力大不如前了，我猜。对现在的精技小组成员来说唤醒古灵说不定是超越他们能力范围的事。他们精疲力竭了，而精疲力竭的人容易浑浑噩噩。”  
“他们有危险吗？”  
公爵已经站起身，极仔细地拍掉身上每一处泥土。  
“谁知道呢，睿智国王是一百多年前的人了。”

入夜后，史蒂夫最后巡视了一遍石龙森林，仔细安排了守夜顺序，并担任起第一班守夜任务。  
他升起火堆，万籁俱寂中只有木柴燃烧时噼里啪啦的声音。托尼斜倚在古灵边，对四周的一切充耳不闻。史蒂夫走过去，也靠着石块坐下来。他拉了拉托尼的手，冰凉的，一定是因为夜晚的冷风。他这样想着，不禁将自己的双手包覆上去，抚摸揉搓。从前在公鹿堡的寒冬，托尼为了安全从不给工作间生火。史蒂夫就会摘下手套，这样抚摸揉搓着帮他暖手。  
他们在春天一起巡查过播种，在夏天一起操练过士兵，在秋天一起治理过水患，在冬天一起规划过来年，在艰难困苦之后相拥，在夜深人静之中缠绵。史蒂夫喜欢托尼展露笑容。那些欣喜若狂的，如释重负的，恍然大悟的，故意耍赖的笑容因他而别具意义。而其中最喜欢的那种则是他将睡未睡时，迷蒙困顿的笑容，似乎糅合了世界上所有的柔情蜜意与至死不渝。每到此时史蒂夫就觉得他们是彼此生命的半个圈，完满再无遗憾。  
他们从没有公开过关系，史蒂夫并不很介意。因为托尼是一国之君。他可以花天酒地，可以挥霍无度，可以不理政事，可以把自己的国家治理得民不聊生，唯独不可以与自己的侍卫队队长公然结合。六大公国需要一个继承人，这是国王的责任。  
但托尼不以为然。“这就是为什么我有个叫格雷戈的双胞胎哥哥。还有个叫摩根的无能表兄弟。”  
“这不是玩笑，陛下。”  
“我也没有开玩笑，史蒂夫，从戴上王冠开始我就准备好为国家奉献全部人生。我有这个觉悟。所以在可以妥协的范围内，我希望自己尽可能地不被责任束缚。如果有一天必须离开你，我宁愿是因为情缘已尽，或者战场上的天人永隔，至少不能为了继承人这种无聊小事。”  
史蒂夫握着托尼的手，无意识地用大拇指在对方掌心里打着圈，心中隐隐升起不安。那天托尼严肃的表情仍然历历在目，他信守诺言，果然没有让被继承人问题分开彼此，那么他们会被死亡分开吗？  
纷乱的思绪中，已至后半夜，索尔接替了守夜。史蒂夫走回露营地，钻进自己帐篷的一瞬就注意到铺位那个方向，黑洞洞地坐着一个人影。他立即紧绷肌肉，做出防卫的姿势。对方扭过头来看他。那个动作极其熟悉，史蒂夫绝不会认错，是托尼。但史蒂夫并没有因此放松警惕。因为托尼刚才还在森林里，史蒂夫身边，他是怎么在不被自己和索尔发觉的情况下抢先来到这里？  
史蒂夫向前又挪了两步，小心地靠近对方，以备应付突如其来的攻击。  
“史蒂夫。”对方开口了。  
是格雷戈的声音。  
“是我。”对方又说，“我是托尼。”  
“托尼？”现在史蒂夫已经接近到足以看清对方的金色头发了。“可你，怎么？”  
“我用精技暂时借用了格雷戈的身体。当然有点小条件。”他调皮地眨眨眼，笑了。这下史蒂夫彻底放松下来，因为除了托尼，世上绝无第二个人能做出如此表情。他叹息着走过去，半跪着拥住他。“哦，托尼。”他心里有那么多疑问，但现在只想亲吻自己的爱人。  
托尼仰起头接下这个吻，热情地唇舌交缠，以至于分开时两人都有点气喘吁吁。  
“想我了？”  
托尼凑上去轻啃他的耳垂回答，引起情人小声的呻吟。“你简直无法想象。当我找到你却对我无动于衷时，我简直……”史蒂夫停顿了一下调整情绪，也无法掩饰语调里的落寞，“我以为失去你了。”  
半伏在他身上的托尼因此话僵了僵。  
“你们为什么会变成那样？格雷戈说你们为了驱使古灵，过度使用精技。”  
“也对也不对。我们在喂食它们。”托尼斟酌着字句，有些犹豫地解释道，“古灵本身是些魔法石块，空虚的灵魂，需要精神上的喂养。越是强烈的记忆与感情越有效。幸好我有很多强烈的感情，比如对霍华德的失望，对玛利亚的遗憾，对格雷戈的警觉。献出出这些负面情绪让我们的心灵变得茫然，我几乎都记不起克林特了，他是马戏团带来的孩子，想成为弓箭手，是吗？”  
他还救过你的命，史蒂夫没有说出口，只紧张地询问：“会影响到你的身体吗？”  
“多少有一点。”托尼满不在乎地承认，眼神却异乎寻常的凛冽，“那些喂食给古灵的记忆和情感就不会再属于我。等战争结束，或许我就不完全是我了。”  
“我们可以创造新的回忆，用美好的感情去填补失去的那些。”  
他们再度接吻，身体紧紧贴在一起，手指在对方的皮肤上游走，引起阵阵战栗。托尼跨坐到史蒂夫大腿上，驾轻就熟剥下双方的裤子，快速撸动他的半勃。“来吧史蒂夫。”他喃喃地说着，抬高臀部，扶着情人的阴茎找到位置。  
“不行。”史蒂夫握住他的肩膀阻止他进一步动作。  
“你不想和我做？”  
“当然不是！可你现在借用了格雷戈的身体，这……不好。”  
“我们分开了十个月了，你不想念它吗？我想得快发疯了。”托尼靠在史蒂夫肩头诱惑着，将气息吹进他的耳道。“我想你一边用手指扩张我，一边帮我吸出来，在我软绵绵的时候挺进来。你的老二在我的身体里驰骋搅动，一寸一寸碾压我的神经，让我为你尖叫，为你疯狂。我不争气地又射了一次，你却还是金枪不倒。然后你会体贴地等待一会，换个姿势来再来一轮。我会被你干得抽噎，你的老二会一直埋在我里面直到第二天早上，好像它本来应该在那里，是我身体的一部分。”  
“托尼……”史蒂夫已经硬得发疼了。  
“就算在喂食古灵的日日夜夜，我仍每天都想着它。想着你。想着我有多爱你。我永远爱你。”  
那五个字如天降甘霖。史蒂夫不再坚持，松开了禁锢托尼的手，任他艰难却坚决地坐了下去。史蒂夫出手稳住他。“别急。”他们维持着交合的姿势亲吻与爱抚，等待格雷戈的身体放松下来。  
“准备好了吗？”史蒂夫放开托尼的嘴唇，他们继续头靠着头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，气息交融在一起，呼进对方的唇舌里。  
“是的，是的，快些。”托尼急促地喘息。但有股微小的疑虑好像水滴砸进史蒂夫的心湖里，逐渐荡开巨大的波纹。  
托尼正勾起脚趾痉挛，迎合着史蒂夫的节奏，内里的收缩速度比平常略慢一些。这是当然的，史蒂夫心想，毕竟不是托尼自己的身体。对于熟悉的人来说即使是双胞胎也总有那么多不同之处。比如他的小腹，史蒂夫将手抚上去，又引起对方一阵颤抖，很结实，不如托尼稍微有些柔软。托尼的肤色还更深一些，乳头也不是这么甜蜜的粉红。托尼经常混合着机油与咖啡味，绝不会像现在这样神经质般的清爽。还有伤痕，托尼时不时不小心弄伤自己，史蒂夫曾在耳鬓厮磨间细数过那些伤痕，大大小小42处。以及两人最明显的不同之处，托尼是黑发，而且平常日子里总是不修边幅、乱糟糟地卷曲着。而格雷戈，就算此时此刻也能保证他的金发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。  
史蒂夫不禁翘起嘴角，几乎控制不住笑意似的抬起目光。然后他僵住了。  
是托尼的神情。这次古怪离奇的性爱里所有古怪离奇的部分都可以归咎为托尼与格雷戈的不同。可托尼的神情却仍如白天林地里一样空虚。他不自觉地弓起背，手指直掐进史蒂夫的肩膀，紧咬嘴唇好像要抑制呼吸又好像无法呼吸。他快到了。但快到的人永远、永远不该是这样冷静专注的神情。  
 _哦。_  
那冰冷的眼眸瞬间浇熄了一切情欲。史蒂夫奇怪自己怎么会没想到？托尼说他越是强烈的记忆与情感越能令古灵强壮。他当然不会只献出失望、憎恶、愤怒，一定还会有生命里最美好的希冀、喜乐、欢愉，甚至不局限于情绪，还包括他的爱情，他的天赋，他的灵魂，躯体之外可以构成安东尼•爱德华•史塔克的所有一切。  
他说会永远爱他，但他已经无法给予也无法接受爱了。  
史蒂夫离开了托尼的身体。退开些距离就这么颓然跪在地铺上。  
“我很抱歉。”托尼也坐起身，胡乱拉好挂在手臂上的衣物说，“这并不是我的本意。我永远爱你。”  
史蒂夫猛地探前将托尼背对自己揽进怀里，手臂绕过胸前，脸颊贴着耳朵，用粉碎般的力道紧紧拥抱他。  
“不，是我很抱歉。”  
我很抱歉你失去了所有美好的回忆。我很抱歉你不再拥有感受的能力。我很抱歉你承担的所有一切。而我什么也帮不了你。

后来他与托尼没有再尝试任何亲密的身体行为，整晚都维持着拥抱的姿势和衣而眠。他们聊到了一路上精技小组如何教导托尼认识自己超凡的天赋并控制它，在山重水复之时如何寻找并最终进入古灵森林，面对石龙雕像时如何尝试出驾驭它们的方法。还交换了一路上各公国的见闻情报，对群山王国的看法，以及格雷戈。  
他们谁也没有开口道别。迷迷糊糊入睡之时，他仍然心怀憎恨，恨自己没有精技能力，恨自己无力对抗敌人，让自己的情人与国王亲身犯险，连与自己温存都不得不借用他人的身体。他发下万千誓言，待他们唤醒古灵，驱逐敌寇，他将用自己余下的人生去填补托尼魂灵里的空洞，他们会分享最宝贵的记忆和感情，真正完满合一。  
史蒂夫醒来时天还没亮，而他几乎是第一时间注意到已经托尼不在了。  
“他离开了。”格雷戈安静地躺在那里说，史蒂夫一阵尴尬，连忙松手放开对方。格雷戈几乎是缓慢地起身整理衣物，每次动作有不自然的停顿时都不悦地皱紧眉头。这令史蒂夫更加窘迫。  
“谢谢你。”  
格雷戈没有搭腔，象是看穿了史蒂夫的想法似的等待着下文。  
“但你为什么要这么做？你也有精技能力不是吗？你为什么要隐瞒？”  
一阵长久地沉默笼罩了他们，久到史蒂夫以为格雷戈不会回答了。  
“精技是史塔克的家族天赋，我当然也拥有，但无法使用。我经年累月地翻查古籍，寻访召集民间的精技能人，只为了有朝一日能突破禁制，重新得到它。”  
“突破六岁那年托尼对你下的禁制。”史蒂夫平静地指出，“他用精技连接了你，由于从未受过训练，无意中摧毁了你使用精技的信心。所以你才如此憎恨他，又如此敬爱他。你不得不敬爱他。”  
格雷格抱臂哼了一声，“他命令我不得背叛他。而他对此甚至一无所知。”  
“但昨晚托尼连接了你。他解除了那个禁制作为暂时使用你身体的回报。而你同意了。”  
“我们现在进行的对话，出了帐篷我一句都不会承认的。”格雷戈垂下眼睑，“大概是曾经唯一一次用精技与他人连接时浸润了所有感官的那种甜美，让我有些上瘾了。你们这些凡夫俗子怎么能体会。”  
他们的谈话忽地被石龙方向的嘈杂声打断，索尔隆隆地呼叫史蒂夫，娜塔莎用他听不懂的语言咒骂着，但更响亮的是某种动物的鸣叫，浑厚悠长，声整四方。两人一前一后跑出帐篷。史蒂夫发足狂奔，远远地看见了那七条石龙已经活了，它们或对天嗥叫，或扇动双翼。为首的那只格外安静，索尔与娜塔莎围在他的利爪边焦急地争论着什么。史蒂夫忽然放慢了脚步，那里还有一个人，躺在草地上，一动不动。  
克林特匆匆折返报告，他查看了斯特兰奇和其余精技小组成员。史蒂夫没有仔细听他后面的话，逃避着不愿意去想托尼身上发生了什么。只是木然地走过去，跪倒在他身边，抚过他的面庞。他的身体仍然温软，面色仍然平静，就像深秋的午后，阳光穿过公鹿堡窄小的石窗，照耀他安睡的容颜。  
 _如果有一天必须离开你，我宁愿是因为情缘已尽，或者战场上的天人永隔。_  
天人，永隔。  
娜塔莎一跃而起，啐着口水拔出腰间的匕首，怒吼着与石龙对峙。不经意间让人看见了她的泪水。  
“住手，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫放开托尼站起身，轻轻拨开同僚。缓缓走去，石龙像是有灵性似的，配合地俯下身体。史蒂夫伸出手，按住了生灵的头颅。那里已经不再是黑石的质感，而是温热粗糙的龙鳞。时间好似在那刻静止。  
“昨晚，你是来道别的吗？”史蒂夫终于这么说。  
多么合情合理。能填满古灵空虚的魔法躯壳的，只能是一个完整的灵魂。安东尼•爱德华•史塔克奉献了他最后最美最刻骨铭心的情感与记忆，到底喂饱了一条龙。  
巨龙沉默以对，宝石般深邃闪耀的蓝色瞳孔里似有千言万语。他们对视片刻，它忽然喷出的鼻息吹乱了史蒂夫的金发。  
其他古灵开始不耐烦起来，在附近踱步、展翼，催促着他们启程。托尼首先伏倒，史蒂夫会意地踩着它的翼骨轻轻爬上它的脊背，随后格雷戈也跟上来，坐到史蒂夫身后。搜索队的其他成员也乘上各自的龙。然后它们纷纷站起来，张开强健的双翼。史蒂夫最后看了一眼草地上安详的情人，将那一眼牢牢记在心里。他密长的睫毛在眼睑投下阴影，双手交握于胸前，嘴角挂着若有似无的微笑……  
七条巨龙载着他们直上云霄，一路向东奔赴战场。山川河流在他们脚下连绵不绝，日出的红霞在他们面前徐徐展开。那些灿然四射的金光灼痛了史蒂夫，让他的双眼一阵酸涩。  
然后有一只手搭上了他的右肩。背后的人犹豫了一会，又下定决心似的用力按了按。  
这是史蒂夫记忆里傲慢的法洛公爵最接近于安慰的一次情感表露。但此时此刻他的所思所想却是很多年前的那个下午，安东尼王子将慈悲之剑压在他的右肩上。刹那间所有的不舍不甘都自眼眶汹涌而出。他曾对肩膀上的重量发誓将全部人生献予的那个人。  
却把全部人生献予了国家。


End file.
